1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device including a multi-layered electron blocking layer between a hole transport layer and a light-emitting layer, and a P-doped layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices, which are emissive type devices, have advantageous features, such as wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, short response time, high brightness, low driving voltage, and multi-color display.
An organic light-emitting device has a structure in which an anode electrode is formed above a substrate, and a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), a light-emitting layer, an electron transport layer (ETL), an electron injection layer (EIL), and a cathode electrode are sequentially formed on the anode electrode. The HTL, the light-emitting layer, and the ETL are organic thin film layers generally formed of an organic compound.
The principle of operating an organic light-emitting device is as follows. When a voltage is applied between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, holes injected from the anode electrode move to the light-emitting layer through the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode electrode move to the light-emitting layer through the ETL. The holes and electrons (carriers), having moved to the light-emitting layer, recombine in the light-emitting layer and generate excitons, and light is generated when an energy level of the excitons changes from an excited state to a base state.